Her Friend and Her
by ModestCheese
Summary: Her knuckles hit the wooden door. One, two, three. His voice was bitter and weak. " Can Cuddy and House overcome what's about to take place? FIRST STORY
1. Prelude

A/N - Okay so this is my first fanfiction. I'm hopefully trying something completely different(If not let me know) then what others have done in the past. I think it is going to turn out extremely well, if I can get back into my muse. I would love to hear some feedback on this prelude. Yes this is just the prelude, the story is going to be a little different but still revolve around what this prelude is about. Also the chapters should get longer, hopefully a lot longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D or the characters used in this story unless I make some up, but I not thinking that is happening.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prelude**

Her knuckles hit the wooden door. One, two, three. His voice was bitter and weak.

_"Lisa?" Wilson had come to her two weeks ago. Her head popped up from the pile of paper work that she needed to get done before lunch. "Can we talk?" Wilson shook his head at the question. Obviously they could talk. She would of said that she was busy when he paused after her name._

_"Wilson what is it?" Cuddy leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. God she was tired._

_"How are you feeling?" Wilson took a seat across from her._

_Cuddy watched his movements as he danced across the room. She wanted a nap, a desperate nap. That's why she needed to get the paper work down before lunch. "Fantastic." She lied._

_"Really?" He would of brought it. If Cuddy didn't pick up the pen immediately afterward. "Do you mind if I run a blood test?" His eyes darted to the pen and back to her eyes quickly before looking away._

_"What? No." Cuddy was taken aback by the question. "Why would you say that?"_

_"I just want to make sure that your tiredness is because of the almost one year old you have at home." Wilson tried to crack a smile but failed....miserably._

_"What else would it be?" Cuddy was beginning to panic. She started listing off all the possible things everything from Mono to depression._

"Thanks for stopping by." Wilson stood up and greeted her was she walked over the threshold. "I got your results back as you probably know." He tried to smile. He knew just because she ran the hospital doesn't mean that she knew her test results were finished. But he would bet money that she checked if they had been processed. Rachel Mackenzie...that's the passion file that Wilson held in his hands.

Cuddy sat in front of him. She never understood why it was important to sit when people entered the room. It was of human nature almost 9 out 10 people usually do it. 10 out 10 with a few exceptions tend to always sit in the same spot as they had the previous day. Her mom use to say people were like robots at time. They can be so predictable.

"The tests showed a low count of white blood cells." Wilson saw her face change colour. "Before you and I both panic I want to run another test, I want to run a CT to be certain." He watched her open and close her mouth but she couldn't form any words. "Cuddy it might not even be...."

"Bonjour!" House barged in the doors.

"I got to go." Cuddy got up to leave. House blocked her way a few times before letting her pass.

"The team thinks my patient has cancer." House chucked the file he had at his friend.


	2. The Beginning of Tomorrow

A/N - First off I would like thank those that reviewed. Thank you. Second I want to apologize to the writer(s) that have done a story involving cancer before. I'm sorry, didn't mean to take anyone's ideas. In other news here is a update, just to remind everyone, this is a little different then what the Prelude was.  
Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D or the characters used in this story unless I make some up, but I not thinking that is happening.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Tommorow  
**  
Cuddy pulled the covers up over her head. Could tomorrow be the day? Oh wow now she was beginning to sound like a preteen wondering if tomorrow was going to be the day that the cute football player was going to kiss her.

She decided it would be best not to think about it. Not to worry, if it was going to happen it was going to happen. Nothing she can do about it, nothing she could do about it now. The ball was out of her court, now it was bouncing around in his. Like it was before the kiss.

Her comfy white comforter was causing too much heat underneath. After a minute of trying to deal with it she pulled the covers down. Now trying to hide was failing on her. Her eyes glanced around the room looking for anything that could distract her and maybe make her sleep again. She settled for her alarm clock and the green numbers that laughed in her face as each one passed on.

"Cuddy?" She groaned at the familiar sounding voice. She took one last look at the clock before going to answer the door.

"House its 12:43." Cuddy fought back a yawn. Great now she was tired.

"Well if you're having trouble slee—"

"House I'm tired and I have to get up early." Cuddy lend against the kitchen counter.

"Let's go, I think little House can go for another round tonight." Neither one made an attempt to move.

House studied her almost naked form. How did she forget to put on a housecoat?

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy yawned hoping House would see the point that she was exhausted.

"I came to say hi to the twins. They look a little cold." House coated his voice in sarcasm. "I came here because I need to sign off on an examine that Cameron is running right now. I figured you would want the times to match. You weren't answering your phone so I thought I drop in. Since I have a key en al.

"That was awfully considerable of you." She ignored the key part. She wasn't going to play into his hand. "Where's the form?"

House patted himself trying to figure out which pocket he put it in. "I knew I forgot something." House smacked his good thigh.

"Goodnight House." Cuddy began to walk down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Okay, okay you got me." House walked towards her. She came to meet him half way. "I need to talk to you." House's eyes darted around her face. He cracked a smile when her face began to peak interest, one of Cuddy's most attractive qualities, besides the obvious.

Was this the same place that they shared their first kiss in 20 years.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you need to talk about or should I just head to bed?" Cuddy spoke with a tone of annoyance even though she didn't mean it.

House opened and closed his mouth a few times. Why was it so hard for him to speak all of a sudden? "Do you want to grab a pickle dance tomorrow?" Pickle dance? What the hell is a pickle dance? House fought back the urge to turn to leave. He was rather proud of himself but it was turning into frustration with each passing second of nothingness.

Cuddy watched the fear wash over him. "Are you asking me on a date?" She was surprised at her own tone. He looked at her. She was actually going to make him say it. House cracked a smile. He thought his question spoke for itself in nine words. Sure he could of just said want to grab a bite to eat or something but that was being to modern.

House nodded up and down. She smiled. She was not expecting this at twelve forty, and not tonight. "Yes, tomorrow for drinks." Cuddy smiled. By the smile on House's face Cuddy didn't think he understood the logic behind "drinks" though she had no intention of bailing on him.

"Goodnight." Cuddy said as she watched House walk out the door.

"Night scrotumpop, I'll see you tomorrow." House closed the door quietly not wanting to wake Rachel and ruin another chance with Lisa.

Cuddy walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Her white comforter was bunched up in a ball at the bottom corner of her bed. She smiled at what she was wearing. "How on earth did I stay so calm in this?" She was beginning to see House's point that she was wearing the provocative clothing for him and not for the donors like she initially thought.

Her feet hung off the bed and her stomach pressed against the cool mattress. Today was that day, maybe she was the preteen and he was the football player.

She yawned once more before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep for the umpteenth time that night. The last thing on her mind before she fell asleep wasn't House at all, it was how many melatonin am I going to have to take tomorrow for me to fall asleep faster.


End file.
